


The Daughter of Poseidon

by InkAndLeather



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Multi, You're Welcome, another Argo, another mortal war, boatssss, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndLeather/pseuds/InkAndLeather
Summary: Percy's long lost twin shows up at camp right before another war starts, and is immediately integrated into the Argo ll members. They journey to fulfill the prophecy while trying to figure out what happened to Willow, and why she's only showing up now. What happened to her memories?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Leo Valdez/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. One - Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, I'm new here.  
> This is my first posted fic, though I've been writing them for a few years. I'd really love any feedback you have, just comment. I hope to update regularly, at least once a week, but life is kind of crazy right now so I'm sorry if I miss a week or so.  
> The first few chapters will move pretty fast so I can get to the action, if you want me to slow it down a bit or add some more detail, let me know.  
> Thank you guys, I hope you like it.

One - Willow

The water flooded around me as I dove into the pool. I started with a butterfly stroke, already ahead of my competitors. I got to the end of the lane way before the other five racers and turned into a backstroke. I felt natural in the water. This was my domain. I’ve swam for as long as I can remember. I surf as well, I’ve always felt at home in the ocean.  
I flipped into a breaststroke and sped down the pool lane. My biggest competition Tony Alvarez was starting to catch up to me. I sped up and turned into a freestyle, the last lap. I push myself, not once coming up for air. I reach the wall and grab it quickly. A buzzer sounds and my mom began to clap, but not very enthusiastically. One by one the other five racers file in and scowl at me. Tony casts me a glare before shaking my hand.

“Will you just drown already.” He raises an eyebrow at me and I laugh stiffly. Little did I know drowning would be impossible for me.

“In your dreams.” I smirk and lift myself out of the water. 

“And we have our winner! Everyone give a hand for Willow Grandeur!” The guy who was announcing shouted. I received a huge applause and smiled, then turned and walked to my adoptive mother. She draped a towel over my shoulder and offered me a smile. 

“You did good.” She nods at me.

Good? “Thanks.” I give a stiff smile and take off my cap and goggles, putting them into my bag. “I’m going and changing.” I tell her and walk to the bathrooms. 

I shower quickly and pull on Jean shorts and a white tee. I pull my hair into a ponytail and check myself in the mirror. Dark green eyes stare back at me. Tanned skin and shiny black hair, styled in natural beach waves. I nod and sling my swim bag over my shoulder, then walk out. My adoptive mother was already gone. I walked up to the announcer, took my trophy, walked out of the building and blinked at the bright sunlight. I walked down to the beach, which really was my second home, and sat on the warm sand. I look down at the trophy before setting it into my bag. I stare at the ocean for a second before hearing a voice directly behind me.

“What are you sitting alone out here for?” I spun around quickly and lashed out, out of habit. 

“Ohh, ow, alright sorry.” He clutched his stomach, where my fist came in contact.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You just, startled me.” I wince and look him over. He had shaggy black hair and hazel colored skin. He was wearing a baseball cap, jeans - odd for a hot day like this - and a fitted white t-shirt. 

“Nope. Your fine. I’m Kallan, by the way.”

“Willow.” I nod at him, then ask, “What are you doing?”

“Oh. I saw you swim today, just wanted to say you did really good.” He told me, sounding awkward, like he was forcing himself to make small talk. I raised an eyebrow at him. “You totally kicked Alvarez's -” He was interrupted by somebody jogging towards us and yelling.

“Hey fish head! And... new guy?” Tony stops in front of us and gives Kallan a once over.

“What do you want sea snail?” I stare at him. 

“Just came to say farewell. Didn’t you hear?” Tony smirks.

“Hear what?” I stare at him harder.

“Coach is kicking you off the team.” he shrugged. Beside us Kallan narrowed his eyes slightly at Tony, then looked at something over his shoulder and his eyes widened. He stuck his hand in his pocket. 

“What? No he’s not. Why would he do that?” I scowl. Kallan pulls a phone out of his pocket and steps back, putting it up to his ear. All I heard was, “-more danger than we thought.” I glance at him, then back to Tony.

“Because your leaving, duh.” Tony rolled his eyes like this should be obvious. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over me.

“I’m not.” I say skeptically. This whole conversation has been weird, starting with Kallan. I look over at the strange boy and he makes eye contact with me, then turns and speaks hurriedly into his phone.

“Well, you are. Whether you want to or not.” Tony shrugs and I hear a low growl behind him. I look and at first I saw a regular old greyhound, then the dog grew to an impossible size and it’s body structure changed.

“Yes! Now!” Kallan yelled at his phone before shoving it in his pocket and racing towards me. He looked like he was limping. 

“We have to go, now.” he gave me an urgent look, and I looked back at the giant, vicious dog. 

Tony didn’t seem to notice it. “Say goodbye.”

I was so confused, by Tony and the dog and Kallan. Then suddenly I recognized the beast in front of me.

“A hellhound?” I asked, staring up at the snarling demon. But, that can’t be possible, hellhounds are Greek myths, right?”

“How’d you know?” Kallan stared at me, jaw slack.

“I’m into Greek mythology. But, why, no how is it here?” I turn to Kallan. He gulped at the hellhound.

“I’ll explain everything later. We need to get to camp.”

“Camp?” This is making less and less sense. 

“Camp Half Blood. I’ll explain on the way. Maybe.” Kallan told me, then grabbed my arm.

“Hold up, i’m not done with her. She’s supposed to die.” Tony held up a hand. 

“No, not yet.” Kallan shook his head.

“I was ordered by-” Tony started.

“I know perfectly well who you were ordered by! And I’m ordered by the gods. And we say, she doesn’t die yet!” And with that, Kallan led me to the ocean.

“What’s going on?” I ask him, pulling my arm away.

Kallan took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye. “Greek mythology is actually real and you're a demigod, but I don’t know your god parent, though I suspect somebody. Camp Half Blood is a camp for demigods to train and a place to go where monsters can’t get to you and you won't be brutally murdered. I was sent to retrieve you and bring you to camp, and then your friend turned out to work for our enemy and he has a freaking hellhound so let’s go.” He tells me quickly, then turns to the water and prays. “Please Lord Poseidon, help us escape this.” He asked the ocean. I was staring at him.

“Poseidon.” I repeat.

“Yeah. Look.” He points at the water, where two streams were heading towards us. Then they emerged from the water. Half horse, half fish.

“Are those hippocampi?” I asked Kallan, amazed.

“Yes, now get on, the hellhound is running at you.” Kallan gets on one of the hippocampi, but he looked awkward sitting on it. I glance behind me and see the hellhound about two yards away. Quickly, I get on the fish horse and they start racing away from the beach.

'To camp I presume?' I nearly fell off the animal.

“What was that?” I asked.

“What was what?” Kallan looks over at me.

“That voice.”

“There wasn’t any voices Willow.” Kallan’s eyebrows knit together.

'Uh, hello. Right below you.'

I stared at the hippocampus underneath me. “You? Wait, Kallan why can’t you hear it?”

“Hear, the… hippocampi? Oh gods.” He stared at me.

“What?” 

Kallan just shakes his head.

Sooner or later, we reach land. It was another beach, and looked completely ordinary. 

'Your welcome for the ride, by the way. Tell Tyson Rainbow says hello.'

And with that, the hippocampi rushed off and Kallan led me up the hill. This couldn’t be real. No way this is real, it’s only a dream, right? Wrong. 

The camp was huge. Surrounded by forests and hills. There were several large cabins arranged in a Greek Omega in the middle. 

There was a large house and a pavilion, and on one of the hills, a huge pine tree with a something gold in the branches stood, with something curled around it…

“Is that a dragon?” I ask Kallan.

“Oh yeah, he’s nice. His name is Peleus.” Kallan nods. “This way. Chiron will want to see you. He’s our activities director. This way.”

Kallan lead me towards the large house, which he told me was called the Big House. He knocked on the door and a man opened it. Or was he a horse? He was a centaur. 

“Yes Kallan, oh hello.” he looked over me. “Inside.” He nodded to us and walked into the house. I glanced at Kallan before following him in. The centaur stood in the room and smiled.

“I’m Chiron, the activities director here, I expect Kallan told you about camp, correct?” 

“Uh, it’s a demigod camp, monsters can’t enter, half bloods train here over the summer.” I answer. Chiron nodded. 

“Lunch is soon, we can introduce you then. Kallan, did we run into any trouble?”

“Um, yes, actually. There was a hellhound, and one of Adrestria’s men. We got away quickly.” Then Kallan looked at me. 

“Willow didn’t even shudder at the hellhound, she seemed completely, well, not scared.”

“I wasn’t. Hellhounds are just big dogs from the Underworld.” I shrugged. 

Chiron raised his eyebrows at me. “We don’t know her parent yet?”

“Nope. Though, I have a couple possibilities.” Kallan looked back to Chiron. 

“Very well. Willow, follow me. Kallan, you should rest.” Chiron smiled.

“Alright.” Kallan nodded, smiled at me, then walked, no, limped off. 

“How old are you Willow?” Chiron asked as we walked. 

“I’m eighteen.” I tell him and he frowns.

“Then you should have been claimed.” 

“Claimed?”

“Yes. When your godly parent accepts or shows that you are theirs. Last summer, we made a deal with the gods that every one of their children should be claimed by the time they are thirteen. You, though haven’t been claimed yet, correct?” Chiron asked.

“Uh, no. I don’t think so.”

“Well. Hopefully you’ll be claimed soon. Is there anything in your home that you with to collect, or anybody to contact?” he asks.

“No.” I say darkly. “My dad, well, I was told he left when I was little. I don’t remember him. And my mom and I don’t get along all too well.” I explain.

“Ah, I see. She won’t get worried because your gone?” 

“No. She’s used to me running away and not coming back for weeks at a time. And I’m never home during the summer.” I frowned.

“Alright. Just making sure.” Chiron nods and shows me around the camp. 

After the tour Chiron takes me to the armory to pick a weapon.  
“Every demigod has a weapon.” He tells me and I shrug. Cool, I can carry around a sword and attack monsters. Sounds great. 

“Hey Chiron?” A girl jogs up, then looks at me.

“Your new?” she asks me, I nod. The girl had naturally curly, blonde hair and startling grey eyes. She smiled and stuck her hand out.

“I’m Annabeth Chase.” She tells me.

“Willow Grandeur.” I shook her hand.

“What cabin are you in?” Annabeth asks me.

“Um, I don’t really know yet.”

“You haven’t been claimed?” Annabeth looks at me, then at Chiron. 

I shake my head and Chiron frowns. “I hope she will be by tonight.”

“Yeah. Anyways, Chiron, the Apollo kids said they need you.”  
'  
“Alright, Willow, I’ll see you tonight.” Chiron nods to me the gallops down to the archery range.

“So. How old are you?” Annabeth asks me, leading me into a room full of weapons. 

“Eighteen.” I tell her.

“Oh. me too. Weird your parent hasn’t claimed you yet.” Annabeth frowns, then walks me to a rack of swords.  
“So, are you thinking, sword, knife, bow and arrow. We have spears, hooks, anything really.”

“I’m, not really sure. I’ve never had to use a weapon before.” I tell her and she nods.

“Personally, I use a knife, but those are pretty difficult in battle. Maybe a sword.” Annabeth looks over me, then grabs a couple. “Try this.” She hands me a sword and I hold it. It’s about three feet long, bronze, with a curved tip. The handle was wrapped in leather. It felt wrong.

“No, not this one.” I shake my head and put it back.

“Okay, then maybe, hey,” Her gaze slides down to my hand. “Did you have the ring on before?” 

“Ring?” I look down at my left hand a see a silver ring on my middle finger. There was one, simple greenish blue piece of seaglass set in the center. “No. I’ve never seen this in my life.” I pull the ring off and set it down on a shelf.

“Weird.” Annabeth picks the ring up and looks over it. “There’s something written on it. Τσουνάμι. That’s ancient greek for Tsunami.” I look at the ring and see she’s right. Τσουνάμι was written inside the ring. 

“Well, anyways.” She sets the ring back on the shelf and hands me another sword. I hold it for a second, step back and swing it, but it doesn’t feel right. “Yeah I don’t think so ei- Hey it’s back on your hand.” I look at my hand and see the ring. 

“Huh.” I run my thumb over the ring. As it passes over the price of sea glass, the ring starts to change form. The metal thickens and unwinds from my finger as it elongates. When it’s finished, I'm holding a three foot silver and bronze sword with a piece of seaglass fixed in the hilt. It felt perfect, actually. 

Annabeth's eyes went wide. “That reminds me of Percy’s. Um, my boyfriend. He has a pen like that. It always appears in his pocket and when he uncaps it, it turns into this sword, Riptide.” Annabeth explains. “How does it feel?”

“Perfect.” I tell her, staring at the magical sword. 

“Well, That settles it then.” Annabeth tells be, sounding slightly bewildered. I press my thumb the the sea glass and the sword shrinks and forms around my finger into a ring again. 

“Okay.” I nod. 

“Um, lets see.” Annabeth thinks as she leads me out of the room full of weapons. “So you know plenty of Greek mythology?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been interested in it for awhile. Never knew it was, you know, actually real.” 

“Oh it’s very real.” Annabeth nods. 

“I see that now.” 

“Annabeth!” Somebody tells and comes jogging up to us.

He was tall, probably the same height as me. He had green eyes and black hair, very close to mine.  
Annabeth looks between the two of us and her eyes narrow. “Hey Percy.” She tells him. “This is Willow, she’s new.” 

“Welcome, Willow.” Percy smiles at me and nods. 

“She hasn’t been claimed, so, whoever her parent is disobeying you.” Annabeth tells Percy.

“Huh, that’s not good.”

“Of course it isn’t. Hopefully by bonfire tonight her dad will step up.” Annabeth says as Percy begins walking with us. 

“So, do you have any idea who your dad is?” Percy asks me.

I think. “No, I don’t think so. Until today, I didn’t think hellhounds were real, or Greek mythology as a whole.”

Percy laughs a bit. “Yeah I found out through a satyr. And he’s my best friend.” 

“Speaking of which, is Grover still with Juniper?” Annabeth asks.

“Juniper? He was with Juniper?” Percy turns to her.

“Yeah, since last night.” Annabeth answers, her eyebrows knitted together.

Percy’s face goes blank, then his eyes widen and he bursts out laughing. “No, he hasn’t come back yet.”

“Grover?” I asked.

“Our satyr friend.” Percy explains.

“Junipers his girlfriend, she’s a tree nymph.” Annabeth tells me.

“Alright then.” I nod, like that makes perfect sense to me. 

“Jason and Piper are back!” Somebody yells from across the camp.

“Who are they?” I ask.

“Our friends, they're really cool, you’ll like them. Jason’s a son of Jupiter, the Roman version of Zeus, and Pipers a daughter of Aphrodite.” Percy explains.

I nod, then I hear a thump from behind me.

“Jason! I thought we worked on your landings!” A girl winces behind me. Percy, Annabeth and I spin around and see two people sitting up on the grass. The boy was blonde, had blue eyes and a small scar above his lip. He was muscular and a little above average height. He was adjusting black framed glasses over his eyes. The girl had tanner skin and brown hair. It was sort of choppy and had a few braided sections, but managed to look good anyway. I couldn’t really decide what her eye color was. She was about average height and was pretty. Both were wearing the orange Camp Half Blood shirts I’ve been seeing everyone else wear. I guessed these people were Piper and Jason.

“You okay Piper?” Percy asks and he moves to help her stand up.

“Yes Percy, thank you.” She sighed and smiled slightly at him before turning to Jason and putting her hand on her hips.

“Jeez Pipes I was distracted!” He holds his hands up in mock surrender once he was standing. 

“By what?” Piper asked him.

“The female version of Percy standing in front of us, if you hadn’t noticed her yet.” Jason tells her and gestures to me.  
Female version of Percy? I raise my eyebrow as him. 

“Uh, What? No, this is Willow, she’s new. She just got here.” Percy shakes his head. Jason, Piper, and Annabeth all narrow their eye at us. I clear my throat once I start feeling uncomfortable and they all relaxed.

“Sorry, you just look like twins.” Piper tells me and sticks her hand out.  
“I’m Piper McLean.” She says as I shake her hand.

“Willow Grandeur.” I tell her.

“And I’m Jason Grace.” Jason also shakes my hand.

“Nice to meet you.” I tell them.

“What’d you find?” Annabeth cuts in.

“We didn’t see any scouts near camp, or in New York. Mt. Tam was deserted and Reyna said none of her troops have seen anything.” Piper reports.

“What’s going on?” I ask.

“The fourth Titan war.” Percy deadpans.

The four of them explain the first three wars, gave me some background for themselves, and told me about a few quests that they’d had to take. Percy and Annabeth also told me how they had been stuck in Tartarus. I had a pretty good idea of everything they were telling me about because a few years back I had taken a sudden interest in Greek Mythology. I’ve probably read just about every Greek myth out there.

“So what’s this fourth war about?” I ask when they’re done.

“Well, the goddess Adrestria, the goddess of good and Evil, and the Titaness Metis started working together after Métis found her way of of Zeus's stomach. You know them right?” Jason starts.

“Yeah.” I tell him and he continues.

“Well she found her way out of Zeus’s stomach, we don’t know how exactly but I know I don’t really want to know. And she’s angry because we defeated her Titan ancestors, and she’s also mad because Zeus ate her. So she wants revenge by killing Zeus and being crowned Queen of Olympus. So she’s been controlling some of Athena’s children, because they’re basically her grandchildren, and she’s ruling over almost all the monsters. Adrestria was convinced by Métis that the Olympian’s were using her to their benefit so bows she’s all evil, and in the process of turning others gods and demigods evil. We have to stop them from destroying the earth and killing Zeus.” Jason finishes and takes a deep breath.

“Well that’s great.” I say sarcastically, my mind racing.

“Yeah well let’s worry about all that later, tonight we’re going to have fun.” Percy claps once and the five of us start walking. 

“Did Annabeth already give you a tour?” he asks me.

“Yeah, this place is really cool.” I nod, looking around us again.

“So Willow, what are your interests?” Piper asks, coming to stand next to me.

“Oh, I swim competitively, I surf, I’m at the beach all the time, I like to read, and I love mechanics. I know a lot about all that.” I tell them.

“Mechanics huh? We have a friend you might get along with.” Annabeth grins as she meets each of her friends’ gazes. They all nod in agreement.

Just then, as they passed the forges, there was an explosion, making them all stumble back. Fire caught on a couple trees and a couple tree nearby tree nymphs screamed. 

I don’t know exactly what happened next, but I must have gotten nervous or something, because I felt a tugging-sinking feeling in my gut. Then a huge wave from the lake came and crashed over the burning trees and the forge.  
I stared, not able to explain what just happened.

Annabeth, Piper, and Jason stood and squeezed water out of their shirts. Percy, however, was completely dry and was staring at the forge, confusion on his face.

“Thanks Percy.” Jason said as he shook his shirt out.

“That- That wasn’t me.” Percy frowned.  
“What do you mean that wasn't you? Your the only one here who can control water!” Piper told him as she brushed out her hair.

Annabeth nodded slowly, looking at Percy with a concerned look.

“Hey! You blew out all our fires!” a boy shouts as he comes jogging out to us.

“Speaking of our annoying mechanic friend.” Piper sighs.

The boy a mess of curly black hair, dark skin, and mischievous brown eyes. Instead of wearing the standard orange camp shirt, he was wearing a white shirt and suspenders. He also held blazing fires on both his palms.

“It caught on the trees!” Annabeth argued. 

“Plus, we don’t really know exactly who did that, it wasn’t me.” Percy tells the boy.

Then Fire Boy looks at me.

“Who’s this?” he asks, his eyes on me.

“Willow. She just got here.” Annabeth speaks up.

The boy smiles. “Great!” He extinguishes the fires in his hand and steps closer. “I’m Leo Valdez, expert mechanic, human blowtorch, and the hottest member of The Seven, no pun intended.” he shakes my hand, his was still warm from the fires.

“And the only single member.” Percy muttered next to me. Leo’s smile falters and Annabeth and Piper elbow Percy sharply in the ribs.

“Sorry.” He hisses. Leo waves a dismissing hand at him, then his smile returns.

“And I’m Willow Grandeur, expert swimmer, pretty good mechanic, and mediocre looking.” I tell Leo as I shake his hand.

He laughs. “Mechanic huh? Who’s your daddy?”

I laugh. “We don’t know yet actually.”

“Ah, either he really doesn’t like you or he doesn’t know you exist. Hopefully the latter. Also hopefully it’s not my dad.” He pauses. “Because that means Hephaestus would be irresponsible, and that wouldn’t be good.”

“Right.” Jason cuts in.

“Well you two seem to be getting along. You should team up for the chariot races.” Percy tells us.

“Chariot races?” I ask.

“Yeah, in a couple weeks we’re gonna have a chariot race. You and your teammate will have to build a chariot and then race it, whoever wins doesn’t have to do any chores for the whole month.” Piper explains.

“Cool.” I say, imagining twenty Ancient Greek chariots traveling around a track with a bunch of teenagers in control. 

“Yeah. We won last time.” Percy says, looping his arm around Annabeth's waist.

“And plan to do so again.” She adds, leaning on Percy.

“We’ll see.” Leo shrugs, rubbing his hands together.

“Well I have to go practice, who wants to join me?” Percy asked, stretching.

“Practice what?” I ask him.

“Sword fighting.” He replies. Right, that’s totally normal here.

“We have to go see Chiron.” Jason says, grabbing Pipers hand. She nods in agreement.

“I could watch, but I’m not sparring you.” Leo tells Percy, eyeing him. 

“I’ll watch too.” Annabeth nods.

“I guess I'll come then.” I shrug. 

I twist the ring on my finger as we walk down to the arena, thinking how it could turn into the bronze and silver sword. 

We finally got there and filed inside. It was amazing. The arena was huge, and the bottom was dusted in either sand or dry dirt. There were dummies everywhere, some plain, some in full armor. There were a couple racks for what looked like shields or alternate weapons, among various other things. Overall, the area was designed very well. 

“Nobody wants to train with me?” Percy asked, taking a pen out of his pocket. At first I was confused how a pen was going to help his sword fighting, but then he uncapped it and it elongates into a shiny bronze sword. My hand went to the ring I was wearing. 

“Nope.” Leo and Annabeth said simultaneously as they went to go sit down in the surrounding stands. 

“I’ll try you.” I tell him. His eyebrows shot up and Annabeth’s eyes widened. Leo however, smirked.

“He’s the best sword fighter in both here and Camp Jupiter. You sure?” he warned.

“Yup.” I nodded and pressed the small sea stone in my ring. It grew into Tsunami and I adjusted my grip.

Leo stood back up, his eyes huge. Percy stared at my sword, his jaw slacked. Then he looked at his sword, and back at mine. 

“Come on.” I told him and stepped closer.

“Right.” He shook his head and got into a fighting stance, his sword ready. “I’ll start easy.”

I mirrored his position. “Alright.” 

Percy started towards me and slashed with his sword. I blocked with mine before diving under his arm. The second before he tried to turn, I kicked the back of his knee and he fell.

“Dang!” I hear Leo shout. Annabeth was clapping. I looked over at her and saw that her eyes were wide and surprised. I looked back at Percy just in time to catch him sweep out with his leg. I jumped away and he stood up.

“You’ve never done this before?” He asked, adjusting his grip on his sword.

“Nope.” I answer, watching his weapon carefully, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Huh.” He muttered as he took a step and quickly jabbed at me. I parried.  
Honestly, I was stunned that I could actually do any of this. I don’t think I've ever even held a sword before, yet I’m here fighting (apparently) the best of the both demigod camps. He slid his blade off of mine and jabbed. I ducked under his sword and swung out with my own. He backed away just in time. The tip of my sword had ripped a gash in Percy’s jeans, and had barely missed his knee.

“Woah.” he backed up, then looked at me again. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah, pretty sure. I’ve never done this, I think.” I tell him. Something seemed foggy in my mind, but I couldn’t tell exactly what.

He glanced over at his friends. They both shrugged. “Ookay then.” Percy nodded and started at me again. I dodged and jabbed. I don’t know how long this went on but in the end we were both breathing heavily, with a couple gashes in our clothes.

“Well, this has been interesting.” Percy breaths, capping his sword and stuffing it in his pocket. I press the se stone on mine and it shrinks back into a ring, looping itself onto my finger.

“Dude, you might have finally met your match.” Leo comments as he walks up to us. His fingers were drumming against his thighs. 

“No.” Percy says stubbornly. “I met yours.”

“I don’t do swords!” Leo chides. He holds up his hands, which suddenly light o fire. “I do this.” He waves a hand in Percy’s face before extinguishing the fires. 

“Here Willow, let's get you cleaned up.” Annabeth guides me away from the boys.

“That was impressive. I’ve never, and I mean never, seen anyone do that. Ever.” She tells me. “And to think you’ve never even held a sword before.” She shook her head. “Anyways. Unclaimed demigods used to stay in the Hermes cabin, but we haven't had one in awhile, so there will be lots of extra space. You can stay there until your claimed. I’ll go grab you a shirt.” Annabeth tells me. She leaves me by the Hermes cabin and jogs off. 

I slide my bag off my back and look through it. Inside I had my swimsuit and goggles, a book, a towel, a small tool kit, and a waterproof bag full of some of my smaller inventions.  
Well that’s all totally useful. Everything I’ll need, towel includes. I sigh and put my bag back on. Annabeth runs up to me with a bright orange shirt in her hand.

“This looked your size, I’ll be right out here. You can go in and change.” Annabeth tells me.

“Thank you.” I walk into the Hermes cabin and take a quick look around. It was cluttered, with several bunks, and a lot of stuff piled onto those bunks. There were a few kids sleeping, and one guy polishing a knife. He didn’t pay me any attention. I quickly find the bathroom and change into the orange shirt. It was fitted, slightly hugging my curves, but it felt comfy. I stuffed my old shirt into my bag and walked out of the cabin.

Annabeth was waiting for me there. She smiled. “Looks good!” 

“Thanks.” I tell her and she nods.

Percy comes jogging up to us, with new, untattered clothes on, and Leo close behind. 

“Annabeth, Chiron wants us.” He tells her once he reaches us. 

“Ugh, Okay. Sorry Willow.”

“She can hang out with me.” Leo offers. 

“Alright.” I shrug. 

“Okay, make sure your not late to dinner. Let’s go.” Percy tells us, then takes Annabeth's hand, and they jog off towards the Big House together.

“So, mechanics huh?” Leo asks once we’re alone.

“Yeah.” I nod and we start walking away from the cabins.

“Well, I’m the best mechanic of all the Romans and all the Greeks, so, lets see how you compare.” He smirks.

“Well, I don’t have my best inventions with me. But I Fix Laura’s, my adoptive mom’s, appliances, and I built my car from the frame up.” I offer.

“Nice, nice, got anything with you?” He asks.

“A few things.” I take my bag off and take out the waterproof pouch I keep my inventions in. First I bring out my swimsuit dryer. It was a small metal box with fans inside, not very complicated, but very useful. “This dries my swimsuit.” I explain.

“Can I see?” He asks.  
“Uh, sure. My swimsuits already dry so I’ll have to get it wet again.” I say, looking around. My eyes land on the beach and I start walking in that direction.

“Uh, maybe not the best time for a swim?” Leo frowns.

“I’m not swimming.” I roll my eyes. “I’m just dunking my suit.”

“Right, I knew that.” Leo nodded quickly and I chuckle.

Once we get to the water I dunk my swimsuit under and bring it back up when it’s completely soaked. I stuff my suit into my drying machine and turn on the switch on the bottom. The fans whir to life and after just a minute, I take my suit out, and it’s completely dry.

“Nice.” Leo nods. “Next.”

I look at him for a second before putting the swimsuit dryer back and taking out the next machine.

Leo and I spent the next hour walking around camp, talking about mechanics and showing inventions off. We finally stopped when the lunch bell rang.

“Alright, off to eat we go.” Leo redirects us toward the dining area. “ You’ve got some real impressive stuff, it’d be cool to see you in action.” He offers me a grin.

Then Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, And two new people join us.

“That’s Frazel.” Leo points to the two new group members. The girl was skinny and had beautiful curly hair, dark skin, and gold eyes. The boy was about twice her size, had short cut black hair, and looked ones like he probably had some Chinese blood.

“I’m Hazel, this is Frank.” The girl rolled her eyes at Leo’s comment and I shook both their hands. 

“Nice to meet you.” I smile.

“Oh! And that’s Solangelo.” Leo touches my arm and points to two boys walking in front of us.

They couldn’t be more different. The boy in the left had black messy hair and skin so pale it actually looked white. He was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. The boy on the right had a mop of golden yellow hair and tan skin. He wore an orange camp shirt with shorts and flip flops. The two looked like they were arguing, but when I looked down I saw that their fingers were tightly intertwined. 

“Nico and Will.” Percy adds, a funny look crossed his face, but Annabeth laughs and shoulders him. 

We were about ten yards away from the dining tables when the space around suddenly became bathed in greenish blue light.

Everybody stopped and gawked at me. The people at their tables shut up and stared at me.

“Woah.” Leo muttered, taking a step back from me. I looked around our group, confused, until I met Percy’s eyes. His eyes were locked in mine, his jaw slack, then he nodded to something above my head. I slowly looked up and saw a bluish green trident float above my head.  
Then the trident started to shift and turned into a purplish blue wave. The same purple-blue wave appeared above Percy’s head. Everybody took a step back from us, eyes wide. Percy and I turned to face each other, and the waves reached toward each other. As soon as our waves met a cold feeling rushed down my spine and we both gasped. 

Then visions flickered across my vision. Two identical babies in the arms of a woman with brown hair, two toddlers rough housing at the feet of a man with black hair and a Hawaiian shirt, the two toddlers cuddling, then a ten year old me getting ripped away from a boy that looked a lot like me, both of us screaming and kicking at whoever was dragging us apart. Then my vision went black and I felt myself falling, then someone’s arms under me, then nothing.


	2. Two - Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I wrote these awhile ago and skimmed through them pretty quickly before posting. Again, comment with any questions or critiques!   
> Thank you

I woke up with a warm feeling tingling over my body. It felt like I was laying on a soft bed. I opened my eyes and saw eight worried faces crowding around each other. I recognized the closest one as Will. He was feeding me something that tasted like chocolate chip cookies. 

“They’re awake, everyone give them some space.” Annabeth said. I looked to my right and saw Percy laying next to me, blinking at the light. We both sat up, equally confused.

“What was that?” Nico asked, gesturing between the two of us. 

“Well, they’re siblings.” Annabeth pointed out. 

“Yeah well, you Frank, Piper, Leo and I have plenty of siblings and that never happened to any of us.” Will tells her.

“That never happened with me and Thalia.” Jason nods. 

“Or me and Hazel.” Nico points out. 

“Well, they could be twins.” Annabeth tried. Percy and I look at each other. The visions from before bounce around my head and I recognize the boy as Percy. He must have just had the same realization because we both draw back at the same time. 

“Conner and Travis are twins. Never happened to them.” Piper says.

The whole time, Percy and I are staring at each other. 

The others continue to argue and voice ideas off each other until finally, Percy says, “Tell me about your family.” Everyone goes quiet.

“Well, I was put into the foster system when I was… ten.” I say slowly remembering the image is ten year old me being taken away from ten year old Percy. He must’ve had that vision, too, because he looked down at his hands quickly, then back up. “I bounced around, home from home, until I was twelve, then I moved in with my adoptive mother, Laura Grandeur. My dad’s supposed to be dead and my birth mom supposedly gave me up because she didn’t want me.”

“Sally’s not like that.” Annabeth says quickly. The whole group nods in agreement.

“Sally?” I ask.

“My, our mom. She’s one one the nicest mortals there is, she wouldn’t just give you up.” Percy frowns.

Holy crap. My mom. My real mom. 

“Then what happened?” Hazel asks.

“Did you get those visions before you blacked out?” Percy asks me.

“Yeah, But, it makes no sense.” I nod.

“Yeah, I have memories from before I was ten, but none of them were like that…” he pauses then scowls. “Unless our memory was wiped.”

The whole group groaned, apparently they had experience with memories being taken.

“If this is Hera again, I might actually kill a goddess. And I’m not joking.” Annabeth growls.

“Do you have any memories from before you were ten?” Will asks me.

“No, Laura always told me I hit my head when I was younger, that’s why I couldn’t remember.”

“Wait, what were you doing during your sixteenth birthday?” Annabeth asks slowly. Percy looks up at her and his eyes widen.

“I was in a coma.” 

“What?!” Leo asks, taken aback.

“Swim accident. I hit my head during a flip turn and was in a coma for six months.”

“That’s actually a pretty effective way for the Gods to get rid of you.” Nico deadpans. 

“Nico.” Will chides. Nico shrugged. 

“That’s messed up though.” Jason says.

“What about last year?” Annabeth presses.

“Coma.”

“Gods.” Leo shakes his head.

“It explains why Gea never took her to use against me.” Percy shrugs.

“So, you have a thing for head injuries.” Leo looks at me, eyebrows raised.

“Guess so.” I shrug. 

“But why would Adrestria wait to come after her until now?” Frank asks.

“I don’t know.” Annabeth frowns.

The room settles into a tense silence. Then mine and Percy’s stomachs growl at the same time and the tension breaks as we laugh. 

“Dinner is soon.” Piper tells us.

“We were out that long?” Percy and I lean forward at the same time.

“Yeah.” Leo nods, eyeing us.

“Wow.” Percy and I say. We look at each other.

“Stop that.” We say simultaneously.

“You stop.” Same time again.

“What’s happening?” We ask.

“Ummm, I don’t know.” Annabeth shrugs, trying not to laugh. 

“It’s weird.” We say.

The whole room bursts out laughing.

Percy and I eyes each other, open our mouths to say something, but stop and close our mouths, then stand at the same time.

“This is getting creepy.” Frank frowns.

“Tell me about it.” Percy and I say. We glance at each other and sigh, then all of us walk out of the Big House, laughing and leaning towards eachother.

The sun had gone down and now the camp was lit by various fires decorating the grounds. It was a short walk down to the tables and when we were close enough, everybody started murmuring about me and Percy. My brother led me to the Poseidon table and we sat down, the rest of our group broke off to sit at their tables. Nico and Hazel sat at the Hades table, Annabeth went to Athena, Will to Apollo, Frank to Ares, Leo to Hephaestus, Jason sat alone at the Zeus table, and Piper went to Aphrodite. We spent the next ten minutes making countless introductions so I have a pretty good idea who everybody is. 

“So when did you get split up?” Somebody asks. I look around the tables for the owner of the voice. At the Ares table I see a girl - Clarisse - glaring daggers at me. When we were first introduced to each other, she groaned and shouted, “Not another one!” And began stabbing the grass with her spear.

I keep looking and find the Stoll twins from the Hermes table. Conner Stoll was the one who spoke.

“When we were ten.” Percy and I answer together.

“How come you never told us about her, Percy?” Travis Stoll - Who recently had to drop out of college after almost getting mauled by a Minotaur - asks Percy, cupping his chin in his palms.

“We didn’t know about each other.” We answer.

“Why not?” Conner asks, cupping his chin as well to copy his brother.

“Our memory was wiped.”

At that the entire camp groans. 

“Why are you talking like that?” Travis asks us.

“We don’t know. We started a four five minutes after we woke up and now we’re stuck like this.” Percy and I glanced at each other, still surprised.

“Creeepyy.” The Stoll Twins say together.

“Tell me about it.” Percy and I both nod.

We ate dinner, explaining a few more things about Percy and I. I had gotten pizza and blue coke, my favorite meal, but I can’t explain why. When Percy got the same thing I decided it had to do with something when I was younger. Leo had said something about a “blue food stereotype” and “The Jacksons”.

Am I a Jackson now? That is my real name, and I never liked any Grandeurs I’ve met. 

When Percy and I made an offering to Poseidon, the water level on the beach rose up almost to the grass.

“Poseidon must like the extra pizza.” Percy and I say as he pushes the water back from the grass. 

We both yawn, making Leo, Annabeth, and Frank yawn, which made Percy and I yawn again, then everyone else yawns.

We all laugh together, said our good nights, then headed to our cabins. 

A girl from the Hecate cabin comes to our cabin and changes to interior so there are two levels, with a fire pole going down the center, so we have our own space.

“Goodnight.” Percy and I tell each other, then I climb up the fire pole, claiming the top of the cabin. 

I take my bag and drop it on the floor next to my bed, too tired from todays events to put my things, and collapse onto the bed. It was surprisingly comfy. My eyelids got heavy and I yawned again, I heard Percy yawn below me. 

Today has been crazy. I think before I fall into a deep sleep.

My dream was a memory.

I was probably around seven, and was wading in the ocean, I don’t know which one.

The two people sitting on the beach were probably my parents. The man had black hair, green eyes, and tan skin like Percy and I. The woman had pretty brown hair and kind eyes, and was hugging the man's arm. Sally and Poseidon.

They were both grinning, watching the water where I was. I was lifting small water bubbles from the ocean into a large ball of water above my head, planning a prank for Percy. Once the ball of water was large enough for me to sit in, I stopped lifting water and looking around for my twin brother.

I didn’t see him, which meant he was underneath me. I poke my head into the water and try to find him. Then I felt the water move by my back and tried to move, but I was too late.

Percy grabbed my waist and threw me up - with help from the surrounding water - into my water bubble. It crashed over me, and I yelled at Percy in Ancient Greek. He doubles over in the water, laughing. Of course, I was completely dry, but I was still mad. I shot him with a spray of water and swam away from him as quick as I could. I dove under and swam straight down until I hit the ocean floor. I sigh and close my eyes, laying on the soft sand. I then looked down to inspect myself.

I was still lithe and skinny, and was surprisingly strong for a seven year old. Then I noticed something interesting: my birthmarks were gone. Usually I had a thin white birthmark on my stomach, spanning from the belly button to the bottom of my rib cage, and I had a matching line on my back.

In my seven year old body, the birthmarks were gone. Before I could think too deeply about this, Percy comes down and sits in front of me, grinning, I was grinning back at him. Then something large and dark swam over us, blocking the light, and our parents started screaming at us to get out. Finally Dad jumps in and pulls us out of the water. The only detail I could see about the large creature were scales, and several large, toothy mouths.

I woke up with my sheets tangled around my legs. I yawn and untangle myself, then crawl out of the bed. I scan my new room. The corner I was in had a bed and a nightstand, and the opposite wall had a small dresser, a mirror, and a bookshelf. 

The back wall had a glittering fountain/pool with gold coins at the bottom. Drachmas. The water made a mist when I hit the surface, and a rainbow shone through the tiny water beads. The last wall was empty. The middle of the floor had a hole with a   
Celestial Bronze fire pole running from floor to ceiling. 

I lug myself over to the mirror and brush through my hair and make sure I’m presentable, then I slide down the fire pole.  
Percy was sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes.

“Morning.” I tell him. 

“Morning.” He nods to me. Then we realize we had spoken at different times and grinned at each other. 

“Sleep good?” He asked me, standing up.

“Yeah. I dreamt about us.”

“Really? Me too, at the ocean? About seven?” He looks at me.

“Mhm, with the creature at the end?”

“Large and scaly, with all the mouths?” He wiggles his fingers for emphasis.

“That’s the one.” I make a finger gun at him.

“Same dream.”

“Weird, does that usually happen here?”

“Well, demigods get weird dreams anyway, but they don’t usually share dreams.” Percy explains.

“I guess we’re not usual then.” I shrug.

“I was never usual, now I have an awesome twin to share my unusualness with.” Percy gives me a high five.  
Just then there was a knock at the door.

“Speaking of awesome people.” Percy grins and goes to the door. I follow him and he opens it to Annabeth.

“Breakfast is starting.” She informs us.

“Thanks.” Percy gives her a quick kiss and we stepped out of the cabin, closing the door behind us.

“How’d you sleep Will?” Annabeth asks me.

“We share dreams.” Was my answer. She raises an eyebrow at Percy and I.

“We had the same dream last night.” Percy tells her.

“Ah, well that could be useful.” She nods.

“We‘ll see.” Percy takes her hand, then holds his free hand out to me.  
My brother was here. The realization hit my like a punch to the gut. 

Brother. 

Twin. 

Family. 

I smile and grasp his hand, and the three of us walk down to the dining pavilion.

“We don’t have to sit at assigned tables during breakfast and lunch, just dinner.” Percy tells me as we sit at the farthest table next to Piper, Jason, and Leo.

“Good morning Aqua-Twins!” Leo grins at us.

“Ugh.” Percy and I say together.

“Oh no, your not still stuck talking together, are you?” Jason frowns, a forkful of scrambled eggs held halfway to his mouth.

“No.” Percy and I say, then laugh. 

“Not anymore.” I say alone.

“Great, now we can carry normal conversations.” Leo nods and takes a rather large bite of over-syrupped pancakes.

“What do you want?” Percy asks me.

“Pancakes.”

“Perfect.” He grins. “Be right back.” He turns and goes to the breakfast buffet. 

“So how was your first night?” Piper asks me after downing her glass of chocolate milk.

“Good. You guys have a great camp.” I smile.

“You should see Camp Jupiter.” Frank tells me as him and Hazel slide into the bench across from me, claiming the spot next   
to Leo.

I notice his shoulders tense ever so slightly and Frank and Hazel offer him smiles. I wonder why they’re so awkward around each other.

“Your breakfast.” Percy slides a plate of pancakes in front of me, then sits between me and Annabeth. 

“Thank you.” I nudge his shoulder slightly with my own before grabbing the syrup from in front of Leo.

“You guys seem so familiar with each other.” Hazel notes, picking bacon off of Frank’s plate. 

“We technically grew up together.” Percy shrugs and takes the syrup from me in the middle of my pouring. 

“Are you getting your memories back?” Piper asked us as I try to grab the syrup bottle back.

“Yeah, slowly.” I nod and finally grab the syrup.

“Good.” Jason nods and finishes off his eggs.

I cover my pancakes in syrup and hold the bottle out for Percy to take.

“Well thanks.” He shakes his head and swipes it from my hand. I take a bite from my pancakes and shrug at him. I remember we used to fight over food when we were little too.

“It’s like we have two Percys. But one has curves and long hair.” Jason tells us, watching our little syrup fight.

“Watch it, that’s my sister your talking about.” Percy says through a mouthful of pancake, pointing a fork at Jason. 

“Hey man, I got a girlfriend already. I was just making an observation.” Jason raises his hands in mock surrender.

Leo smirks from across the table and finishes off his breakfast, then downs a cup of orange juice.

“I’ll be working. Call if you need me.” He tells us and gets up. “Have fun playing in the water.” He gives me a lopsided grin - which for some reason gives me a weird tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach - then turns and runs in the direction of the woods. 

“Hurry up.” Percy pats my shoulder and begins shoveling pancakes into his mouth.

I eat quickly and grab Percy’s milk before he can reach for it.

“Mine!” He whines and tries to grab me but I stand and step away from him and gulped down the milk. “I’ll get you for that.” He points at me.

Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Jason all laugh.

“This is amazing.” Frank comments.

“Spectacular.” Jason agrees.

“I’m glad we entertain you.” Percy mock bows. 

“Let’s go.” I tell Percy, excited to explore my powers.

We spend the entire day in the water. It turns out I remember how to use most of my powers, all Percy does is remind me on a few techniques and show me a couple new tricks.

“I can’t believe you could understand that squid.” Percy shakes his head.

“You couldn’t?” I ask him.

“I can only talk to fish.” He sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

Annabeth and Piper walk with us. “Percy,” Piper skips up next to him. “Your complaining about being able to talk to fish.”

“He has problems.” Annabeth deadpans behind us.

“Hey!” Percy spins on her, making her run into him. 

“What?” She smirks at him.

“Your my girlfriend, you’re supposed to be on my side!” Percy tells her.

“I’ll make it up to you.” She stands on her toes and kisses him. 

I immediately spin away and raise my eyebrows at Piper.

“You should see them when they aren’t giving tours, or when they’re siblings aren’t around.” She raises her eyebrows back at me.

“Oh gods, ew.” I shake my head. “That’s my brother.” 

Piper laughs and Percy breaks away from Annabeth. 

“You should see Hazel when they kiss around her.” We hear from behind us.  
Leo jogs up, claiming the spot next to me. 

“Hazel is from a different time period, so she kind of sees it as scandalous. She’s getting better though.” Piper tells me.

“Different time period?” I blink at her. 

“She died and came back.” Annabeth says casual.

“Right. Because that’s totally normal.” I turn to look at her.

“I did it too.” Leo says next to me.

“Is this some demigod requirement? Because I personally am against dying.”

“Not usually, no.” Leo says.

“Usually?” I widen my eyes at him.

He gets a huge grin on his face and says nothing. 

“Really? Don’t do that.” I jog after him when he speeds ahead of me. “Leo!”

He laughs and sits at his table. His cabin mates give him quisitive looks and he winks at them. 

“It’s not required.” Piper assures me and sits at her table. 

“Alright.” I nod. Percy and I sit at our table.

Chiron says something about chariot races and choosing partners. At that, the dining pavilion turns into a riot. Everybody jumps up from their seats and run to claim their partners. I remain sitting, because everyone I knew already picked somebody. Then Leo came and tapped me on the shoulder.

“Partner?” He asks, sticking his hand out.

“Well there’s nobody else, so yeah.” I shake his hand, it’s warm.

“You know, your a lot more agreeable than your brother.” He tells me, looking towards the Athena table. I follow his gaze and see Percy lounging on the bench, one arm over Annabeth’s shoulder, grinning at another boy. I recognized him as Malcome. 

“Certainly you don’t need our help, given your both super smart and I only have one child of Athena.” I hear Percy say.

“Huh.” I nod to Leo.

“Well, we’ll get working tomorrow.” He pats my back before heading back to his table. A kid, maybe ten, jumps into Leo’s lap. Leo laughs and points at me. I wave slightly at the boy and he narrows his eyes at me, says something to Leo. Leo ducks his head down and I see his shoulders shake. When he looks up he’s laughing and his cheeks are pink. The kid seems satisfied and slides off of Leo’s lap and onto the bench next to him.

Percy returns and Chiron yells at everyone to calm down and return to heir seats. 

We eat, then head down to the amphitheater to gather around a huge campfire. Percy explains to me that it’s enchanted. 

“So we sit around the fire and sing songs?” I ask as our group approaches the amphitheater.

“Pretty much.” Percy nods, his hands thrust in the pockets of his shorts.

“Do you sing?” Jason asks me, his arm over Pipers shoulder.

“Not professionally.” I shrug and he nods. 

“Solace can sing.” Leo says, looking back at Will, who was holding hands with Nico.

“It’s true.” Will shrugs and I grin.

“Here we are.” Hazel nods and we walk into the amphitheater, there was a huge blazing fire in the middle, and it got even bigger when we sat around it.

Percy sat on my right side and Will Solace sat on my left. I felt Leo settle in behind me and the rest of our large group sat down.

Somebody with a guitar towards the sender started strumming and began a song, I recognized it immediately.

“So rock me mamma like the wind and the rain, rock me mamma like a south bound train,” I jumped in. I heard Will next to me, and Leo was right, he was great. Must be an Apollo thing.

“Hey, mamma rock me.” We sang.

After who knows how long, the campfire ended and we filed out of the amphitheater.


	3. Three - Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Leo spend some time together while the others have to go over to Camp Jupiter.

The next morning, I woke up to voices coming from downstairs. A lot of voices. I quickly got out of bed and changed into clean clothes, and brushed my hair. Once I’m presentable, I slide down the fire pole.

Percy, Annabeth, and Jason were sitting on Percy’s bed, while Piper and Hazel sat on a bed against the opposite wall. Leo was leaning against the wall by Piper, and Frank was standing in the center.

“Reyna said there were some problems over at Camp Jupiter.” Frank was saying.

“Morning, Water Girl.” Leo whispered to me.

“Don’t call me that.” I tell him and cross my arms, looking around.

“All of us?” Annabeth was asking.

“She said she needs “The Seven”. Well, except Leo. They’re still a bit wary about him.” Frank said. I wonder what Leo did.

“I was being controlled by some ancient spirit! It wasn’t my fault I fired the ballista!” Leo jumped to his defense.

“Reyna and I know that! But the rest of camp is amazing at holding grudges.” Frank tells him.

“It’s alright, I’ll just hang out with Willow here, we need to start on our chariot anyway.” Leo shrugs and looks at me.

All head trueness to keep back at me and I waved. “Morning.”

Everyone muttered a response and stood up.

“How are we getting there?” Jason asks.

“Nico.” Hazel offers.

“My dog can help.” Percy says.

“You have a dog?” I ask him. He grins at me and nods.

“Cool. Shadow travel it is.” Piper nods. 

“When did she need us?” Annabeth asks.

“As soon as possible. She’s willing to give us breakfast.” Frank shrugs. 

“Alright,” Percy says immediately, clapping. “Hazel, go get your brother. I’ll call Mrs. O’Leary.”

We all gather around the edge of the forest. Hazel comes running back from the cabins, Will and Nico at her heels.

“I don’t like this.” Will announces when they reach us.

“It’s only six people!” Nico tells us.

“And Mrs. O’Leary is helping.” Annabeth jumps in.

“I’m getting stronger, Will.” Nico gives his boyfriend a pointed look.

“Fine, Fine.” Will waves his hand at Nico, but frowns slightly. Nice steps away for a second and they have a whispered conversation. The love in their expressions was so blatant we all turned away, feeling like we were intruding.

“Alright.” Percy whistles after a minutes or two, and Nico kisses Will lightly before walking over to join us.

At first, nothing happened. Then a giant hellhound came bounding out of the tree shadows.

I let out a low whistle.

“This is my dog.” Percy tells me and I look at him.

“Impressive.”

“You didn’t even flinch! I can’t believe it!” Leo laughs. “Usually everyone jumps or points a sword at her, but not you!” He grins at me, his eyes bright.

I smiled sheepishly and gave a small shrug.

“Alright, we gotta go if we wanna make breakfast.” Frank says.

Percy, Annabeth, and Piper climb onto Mrs. O’Leary, while Hazel, Frank, and Jason latch onto Nico. The child of Hades looked sort of uncomfortable with all the contact but he didn’t say anything.

“You’ll come right here.” Will tells Nico, pointing to the ground by his feet.

“I know.” Nico replies.

“And if you start to get tired have Mrs. O’Leary bring you back.” Will says.

“I know.” Nico tells him.

“And make sure you-“ 

“He knows!” The whole group shouts together and Wills ears redden. I laugh.

“Alright, alright. Go.” Will waves his hand. Leo and I wave to the group and they take off to the trees.

I thought they were going to rash into the tree but at the last second, they melted into the shadows. 

“Let’s go eat.” Leo tells me after a second.

I nod. “You coming Solace?” I ask him.

“No, I’m waiting for Nico.” He says and sits down on the grass, criss cross applesauce style.

“Mkay.” Leo nods. “See ya.” He waves to Will then leads me to the dining pavilion.

After a large breakfast Leo starts walking me towards the forest.

“There’s something I want to show you.” He tells me.

“What?” I look at him. He grinned at me and I realized he has dimples. He was actually pretty good looking. His skin was perfect, and his mess of curly black hair too. It looked really soft, like if I just reached out and touched it-

“It’s a surprise.” He says.

“What's a surprise?” I blink at him, breaking away from my thoughts, momentarily confused.

“The thing I’m showing you…” He says slowly. 

“Oh! Okay, yeah. Cool.” I nod and look back at the forest.

“You and Percy are actually really similar.” Leo tells me.

“In what ways?” I ask as we walk into the tree line, waving to Will, who was still sitting in the grass.

“Your both show offs.” He says and I turn to him.

“I am not.” I scoff.

“You're kidding. I saw you practicing yesterday, flaunting your powers. Your both competitive too. And he has this thing with blue food, so do you. Your guys are amazing sword fighters, crazy powerful,” he pauses. “But I think your might be a slight step up. You're like, fearless. And mechanics is always a big bonus. Percy couldn’t fix an air conditioning unit if I asked him to. I think your more approachable, too. For now at least.”

“What do you mean?” I frown. Percy was pretty approachable, at least I thought so.

“He has a reputation in the world of monsters and demigods.”

“Good or bad?”

“He killed the Minotaur when he was twelve, right after he found out his best friend was a satyr. And he killed Kronos, and about every other monster down in Tartarus. Several titans.” Leo says.

“Oh.” I nod.

“Yeah. He’s feared and respected. He’s cool though, everyone here loves him.”

“Alright.”

“Anyway, we're here.” He says in a slightly lighter mood. 

I looked up and saw trees. There was a tiny hill with a stone wall in front of us, but it didn’t look like much.

“Uhh, Nice?” I say, looking at the lump in the ground.

Leo laughs. “Hold on.” And he steps up to the stone. He lights his fingertips on fire and presses them to the stone. The fire moves into some symbol, and a slab of stone slides open like a door.

My jaw dropped. 

Leo turned back and saw my expression, and somehow grinned even wider.

“Follow me.” He nods toward the entrance and walks in. I shake my head in amazement and walk in after him. 

Something was pushing at my thoughts from the back of my mind, something about me and fire, but I ignored it, directing my attention back to Leo.

We walked down a dark, stone staircase into a dark room.

As soon as we stepped in there was a loud clicking, whirring, growling sound from somewhere in the room, but I couldn’t see what made it.

“Yeah yeah, hold on buddy.” Leo calls into the darkness and pushes something on the nearest.

There was another series of clicking noises, but from above us this time, and the lights turned on, one by one.

My jaw dropped again.

The room was huge. And is was covered in about anything mechanically related object, invention, or tool that ever existed.   
There were blueprints and pictures everywhere, random wires, everything. And sitting on a platform in the back was a giant, bronze dragon. It clicked and whirred when it saw us, and stood up, flapping its giant wings.  
Hoooly-

“Welcome to Bunker 9.” Leo announces, lifting his arms, grinning like a maniac. 

I stared at him. 

“This is my workshop. I practically live here. Only the Hephaestus cabin and my friends know about this place, but the rest of my cabin doesn’t have fire powers, so I’m the only one who comes in here, really. We can work on our chariot here.” Leo tells me and walks deeper into the bunker. I follow, looking around like an idiot.

“That’s Festus, my dragon.” Leo says pointing to the dragon who was now walking towards us.

“You named him Happy? Happy the dragon?” I ask.

“Jason said the same thing.” Leo turns to look at me and shrugs.

I nod, still looking at our surroundings.

“Hey! You wanna see the blueprints for the Argo ll?” Leo asks brightly.

“Sure.” The Argo ll, the ship they used last year, based off of the original Argo, with the original Jason and his crew.  
Leo leads me over to a large, messy desk with a bulletin board hanging over it. The board was covered in pictures, drawings, and blueprints. 

I walk over to it and examine everything. There was a crayon drawing of a ship, obviously done by a little kid, several blueprints for machines varying from in tables to Festus, and plenty of pictures. Of The Seven, a lady who was probably Leo’s mom, Leo and Hephaestus, Leo with Piper and Jason, and Leo with a girl I don’t know.

She was beautiful, with long brown hair and warm eyes. There was a charcoal drawing of her, a photograph of her glaring at the camera and her hand on her hips, and one with Leo, stirring on Festus. They were both smiling so bright it could compare to the sun god, who was sitting behind them, scowling and arms crossed.

“Who’s this?” I ask, touching the edge of the second photograph.

Leo leans over to see what I’m looking at and his smile disappears. I immediately regrets asking and open my mouth to tell him never mind, but he answers.

“That’s Calypso. She’s my ex.” He says. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

“What happened?” I asked, making my voice softer.

“Well, we had been together for awhile, always happy, traveling all the time because the wanted to see the world after being trapped on Ogygia. We were at New York, staying at some hotel, and I had to fly to Olympus for something my dad needed. I told her I would only be gone a couple days, and that she could explore, you know? But when I was on my way back, I saw her walking on the streets, hand in hand with some mortal dude, laughing and all that. She looked so happy,” Leo pauses and shakes his head. “I got back to the hotel room and all she left me was a note saying that she was fine and not to worry, that she realized she didn’t actually love me as much as she thought, that she realized I was only brought into her life to bring her to her actual love.” 

I actually didn’t know what to say. “I- I’m sorry Leo.” I frown.

“Eh, What can I do? She’s happy now, so whatever. I should have seen it anyways, she kept picking fights for the weirdest reasons.” Leo shrugs and takes a deep breath.

“Anyway, let me show you my baby.” And with that he pulled down the blueprints for the Argo ll.


	4. Four - Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time from Leo's perspective. Leo and Willow spend the day working on their chariot.

I shoved some of the stuff on my desk aside and spread my ship’s blueprints down to show Willow. I was still recovering from telling her the most painful event in my life, besides dying (does that count?), but I put on a smile.

“Here She is. Took forever to build but it was worth it.” I tell her.

Willow leans over the print, tucking a lock of curly black hair behind her ear. She frowns.

What? Why is she frowning?

“Here,” she points at a spot on the ships outline. “this is a weak point. And here, here, and here.” She points to three more places. I gape at her. “You could have put more celestial bronze in the back here, and reinforced the oars with it so they wouldn’t have broken as easily.” She tells me.

I worked forever on this ship, my prized possession. My baby! It was bad enough watching it get destroyed, but now some new, hot girl, none other than Percy Jackson’s twin, comes in and tells me I built it wrong. And to make matters worse, she was right. Now that she was pointing the points out, I could see that they were, in fact, weak points.

“And if you pushed all the bedrooms to the back of the ship and put them on two levels, you could have made room for a small training arena. And fire poles instead of ladders and stairs would have saved more space. And you could have run the wires for the steering stuff through here, and it would have been harder to break.” She goes on.

“You done?” I ask.

She looks over the blueprints again. “And you probably could have woven the sail through with celestial bronze thread.”

“Now?”

“Oh, and you could have avoided so many dents if you moved this down here.”

“How about now?”

She pauses. “Yeah I’m done.”

I blink at her. I thought she said mediocre mechanic. All the things she pointed out were expert level mechanic material. I can’t believe she’s not a daughter of Hephaestus.

“You… Okay?” Willow asks slowly, and I realize she was staring at me. 

“Uhhhh, maybe? You just like, told me my life’s greatest work needed a bunch of work, sooo…”

“Sorry?” She says, blushing.

“No, no, it’s fine, you were right on all that.” I shake my head and shift so I’m leaning over the prints like she was.

“Okay.” She nods quietly, then she wheels around, her hair almost slapped me in the face.

“Hey, maybe you should tie that back.” I say and turn to see what she was looking at. 

Festus was standing over her, staring her down. She was staring back.

“Stand down buddy, she’s cool, not a threat.” I tell him and he takes a step back. He looks at me and makes a series of machine noises.

“Yeah, she’s his twin.” I respond.

He clicks at me again.

“Yup, she’s a mechanic.”

Click click click. Translation: she’s pretty.

“Dude, that’s like saying that about Percy!” I widen my eyes at him, but I never disagreed with him.

Cliiiiiiick.

“Yeah I guess you're right.” I push down the blush threatening to rise up my neck. 

“You understand him?” Willow asks me, her jaw dropped for the third time in the last ten minutes.

“It comes in the Hephaestus kid package.” I tell her and she snaps her jaw shut.

“Can I, look at him?” She asks.

I look at Festus for an answer and he hisses like a yes. “Go ahead.”

She grinned eagerly and reached up to touch the bronze plating on my dragon. She runs her fingers down his wings and under his neck, circling around him. He closes his eyes and whirs in pleasure.

She comes back to face him and sighs.

“He’s amazing.” She says.

Yup, that about sums him up.

Then Festus made a noise that was all too familiar.

“Awwww Hades no, I thought we fixed this!” Then I realized Willow was standing directly in the line of fire. “Willow watch out!” 

I tell her quickly, but still too late.

Festus blows a burning hot plume of fire right in her face.

“Festus!” I yelled at him and tried to grab Willows arm but Festus turned and stopped firing.  
It was my turn for my jaw to drop.

Willow was standing there, not a burn, scorch mark, or flame on her. She had her arms raised to cover her face, but slowly lowered them, looking over herself. She looked over at me, eyes wide.

“Holy Hephaestus, your-” I breathe. 

“Fireproof.” She finishes for me.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

“No freaking way.” I laugh and step closer to Willow, who was inspecting her skin. 

“I remember now.” Willow says. “I used to play with candles as a kid, and blow torches and things, and Percy would try and burn himself. He would cry and mom would try and comfort him and dad would laugh and shove more fire at me.”

“Wow.” I grin. “Let’s see,” I pull a small blow torch out of my tool belt. “Give me your arm.” I held out my hand and Willow held out her arm to me. I turn the torch on and hold the flame to her skin, and nothing happens.

“Dude! This is great, hermana! Now I don’t have to worry about burning you! Percy’s gonna be so jealous.”

“Wait, don’t tell them yet. Let it be a surprise.” She grins wickedly. 

“I like that way you think.” I point at her. Her green eyes sparkle, and I’m struck by how different Willow’s eyes can be from Percy’s, even though they’re twins. For starters, I never thought Percy’s eyes were pretty.

I turn back to look at Festus, who was crouching back on his platform, watching us.

“Careful next time,” I point at him. “If she was anyone else Solace would have marked you as “life threatening” and taken my dragon privilege away.”

Click click whiiirr.

“I forgive you.” I tell him and turn back to Willow.

“This is all freaking amazing.” She tells me, and her eyes dart around.

“Yeah I know. Thanks.” I watched her for a second. “We should get working on our chariot.”

“Sounds great.” Her attention snaps back to me and we get to work.

Willow really is an amazing mechanic. She must have dealt with celestial bronze when she was younger, before she was split up from Percy, because she was an expert. 

I did the welding and some of the weapon making, and Willow pretty much did the rest.

I also found out she was crazy strong. You should see the girl’s muscles. Not that I was staring.

By the end of the day we had half the chariot built.

“What time is it?” Willow asks me. She was leaning against our chariot, hair tied back and hands covered in grease.

“About seven.” I tell her and grab a rag out of my tool belt to clean my hands.

“What?” She jumps up, eyes wide.

“What what?” I take a step back, confused.

“I missed lunch.” She groans and I laugh.

“I have food precisely for moments like this.” I tell her and toss the rag at her, then walk to the back of the room, next to Festus’s platform. I had put a fridge back here and stocked it with anything I could find.

Now, I opened it and Willow walks up behind me. 

“Holy Hera that’s a lot of food.” She mumbles and I smirk.

“Feel free to take any of it.” I tell her.

She definitely took that statement to heart. By the time she was full, half my fridge was emptied.

“We can meet our horses tomorrow.” I tell her when she finishes.

“Alright.” She stands and brushes her hand on her legs. Then she looks back at our chariot and her eyes narrow.

“Hold on let me fix this.” She tells me and I follow her to the chariot.

“What?” I ask her. I didn’t see anything wrong. But then I looked closer and realized that a scrap of metal that we had put up to hold up the chariot was scratching the gold and bronze.

“Do you have any felt pads, like the ones you put under furniture legs?” Willow asks me, kneeling in front of the scratch. 

“I’ve got everything.” I tell her and reach into my toolbelt. She watches me closely, then her eyes widen in amazement when I dug my hand in deeper than it should go (really just for show). 

“How did you-” She starts but I toss the felt pads at her.

“Gift from my dear old dad,” I explain to her how it works and she grins.

“That is so cool.” she tells me and starts putting the felt pads on the scrap metal.

Once she gets the felt on she starts to ask for something, but I already knew. I take another rag and toss it at her to buff out the scratches.

She gapes at me for about three seconds before she schools her features and gets back to work. After the scratches are buffed out, she uses the rag to clean herself off, then tosses it back to me.

“What time is it?” She asks me and stretches. Festus nudges her back affectionately and she turns to run her hand over his head.

“Twenty minutes till lights out.” I tell her after checking one of the clocks I have positioned around the bunker.

She spins towards me, eyes wide. “We missed dinner?!”

“Uh, Yeah. But we ate some-“

She cuts me off with a groan, then sighs. “We should probably get back out there then. Maybe Percy’s back.” A hopeful look crosses her face and I can’t help but feel that small tug of pity in my gut. She was separated from her twin for ten years, how messed up is that? 

“They might be a little longer, but we should go.” I tell her. I shut off everything in the bunker, assure Festus that we’ll be back tomorrow, then lead Willow back up the stairs.


End file.
